Rain Down Murder
by The Juggernaut
Summary: The new student at Xavier starts to convince, commence, and down right electrify. Literally.
1. Dear Lord

Title: Rain down Murder  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else's.  
  
Summary: The new student at Xavier starts to convince, commence, and down right electrify. Literally.  
  
A/N: I am NOT, I repeat, I AM NOT A JA RULE FAN! I Love Nas and Killer Mike, plain and simple. But I used a Ja Rule beat for the forefront of the story: Murder Reigns (INSTRUMENTAL) I like that beat. And in the song, In the story, I only USE/BORROW   
  
Ownership: I own Chassidy (Shox) Simmons, Andre (Rainy) Peyton, Terry (Thoughts) Young, and Thompson (F5) Giles.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
  
Westchester, NY  
  
Wednesday, May 23, 2003  
  
Main Lobby  
  
Chassidy "Chassy" Simmons told herself, walking directly to the front door. She knocked politely on the door and waited for an answer. None. But she heard happy voices inside laughing and stuff. She gently turned the doorknob and to her surprise, it was open. She walked in and saw kids at the foosball table stop and look directly at her. "Uh..." she stammered, immediately greeted by Jean Grey.  
  
"I see you made it past the gate, huh?" she laughed. "I did. My aunt works and lives here. Which, in essence, she does-" "Chassy?" Jean looked shocked. Chassy stopped talking and looked squarely at Jean. "Auntie Jeannie! (not her real aunt in the story)" she lit up, bursting into a hug.  
  
"Hey, Chassy!" she hugged her back," When'd you get here?" she pulled back. Chassy's face fell and she suddenly found he floor interesting. "Chassy?" Jean telepathically lifter the girl's face. "Gotten better at that, haven't you?" she tried to change the subject. "Chassy..."  
  
"Okay, okay. *In a whisper* I've spent the last 10 months in a Boston YDC. They said I killed my best friend-" "You what?!" "I didn't, I SWEAR I didn't. But you can't tell that part to aunt 'Ro (her real aunt)," she squealed. "Okay, okay," Jean gave in. "What happened?"  
  
"Derrick's family was moving and it was the day of their departure. I went to his stoop to give him a hug good-bye before they headed off to the airport...we talked, he told me he liked me, and I gave him a good, whole, hug.  
  
They next thing I know, I feel power, somewhere inside me and I look around and I see sparks flying. I knew the moment was magic, but-" "Chassidy!" Jean scolded. "Fine, alright then. Derrick suddenly started to shake violently and I tried to pull away and I was stuck to him!  
  
I was scared, I started to push harder, but I couldn't get him off. Then the sparks increased and I could feel him getting weaker...and I getting stronger. Then, when I was able to pull apart, he was dead. He fell with a limp thump and I couldn't move.  
  
I was frozen with horror. It hurt...then his family blamed it on me, said I used my powers intently to hurt him because he liked me and that I never liked him back. Nobody believed them but the jury, and it landed me in McFlincher's Mixed Youth Detention Center for Adolescence. For boys and girls  
  
I just got out 6 weeks ago. My mom said I should try and make it here. So, two busses, 2 trains, and 3 walking cramps later, here I am. At the Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters. Say, where's uncle Scott anyway?" //He's around here...somewhere// she telepathically sent to her.  
  
Chassidy looked around as if she heard a voice only she could here. "Relax, that was me. Did you forget that I had physic powers, too?" Jean asked. "Not really-" "Chassidy?" Ororo called from the top of the stairs, her face in question, "What're you doing here?" Chassidy looked up and smiled at her favorite aunt.  
  
Ororo Munroe was standing at the top of the stairs and looking towards Jean and her niece. Chassidy gave a huge smiled, threw her fist into an open palm and beat it until Jean grabbed out and stopped her.  
  
"Tell her," she whispered. Chassidy gave a huge sigh and made her way up the large winding staircase. She reached a few steps below Ororo and decided to talk. "Hey, Aunt 'Ro," she whispered. "Chassidy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit my fa-vorite aunt. Is that a crime?" "No, but in some cities it is a crime to use your powers to murder someone on accident.," Ororo limply smiled. "Oh," Chassy's face dropped," So you heard about that?" "How could I not. But I've feeling that you're here not only to visit," Storm's smile getting wider.  
  
"How is it that you know everything and you're not even a physc?" she asked. Just then, she got her answer. "Hello, Chassidy," Professor Xavier came around the corner. "Aw," she smiled and slowly nodded upwards. "I forgot. The professor's international now."  
  
"Nice to se you, too, Chass. I see you've made it." "So, since you could swim around in my mind already," she slowly wrung her hands out," You think you could consider what I'm thinking?" The Professor smiled.  
  
"Well, have Jean and Thompson Giles help you set up a room for tonight. And the offer, we'll see about it in the morning." "Thanks, Professor," she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, smiled, and bent down to give him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Chassidy. But you need rest and I could see that your famished. See you first thing tomorrow morning in my office...8 o'clock sharp." "Gracias, senor Xavier," she smiled (she also speaks fluent Spanish).  
  
He rolled away and she turned her attention back to Ororo who now looked concerned. "What offer, Chassy?" Chassidy only smiled and turned to meet Jean at the bottom of the stairs. "She'll have to know, Chass," Jean said. "Not yet," she said in baby language. //I'll tell you later// Jean smiled at Ororo. //I sure hope so// Ororo followed them.  
  
As they turned left at the main hall, they were greeted by a boy and his two friends (black). "Chassidy, this is-" "Thompson, Thompson Giles (*played by Lee Thompson Young*)," He extended his hand, gently cutting the professor off. "Uh huh, and this is stop drooling.  
  
This is Chassidy Simmons. Chassidy, this is Terry Young and Andre Peyton. They are some of your 'bunkmates' at the house. You'll be sleeping in Jeremy's old spot," Jean gave a malicious smile.  
  
This made the group break out into a small laugh. "What?" she asked," What's so bad about that?" "Whatever you do," Thompson put a hand on her shoulder, "DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT have nightmares-" "Can't control that, Thomps." "Well, try to. See, Jeremy Cox was a little, animated-" "Jeremy was my homie!" she interjected.  
  
"Long story short," Jean cut him back off, "Don't try and talk to the person next to you if you do happen to wake up from a nightmare." "Why?" she asked. "Because of his own bunkmate, Lauren.  
  
Her ability is to turn her body into hard objects. She usually rolled over and turned her hand into a rock...crushing the boys nose as he tried to talk about his nightmares."  
  
"Ohhh," Chassidy shuttered," And I have a lot of those...a lot." "Good luck. Lauren has a temper anyway." "And there's no way I could bunk with you, Auntie O?" Chassidy sweetly smiled. "Not this time. I know I can control lightning, but you shock too much." "Professor J?"  
  
"Tight space," Jean looked down. "Uh huh. This is wrong, this is just wrong," she shook her head and walked into her room, but not before giving auntie O a quick hug and telling her to wait here before she came back out.  
  
She told Thomps, Terry, and Andre that she'd see them later and the same to Jean. "You know Scott's gonna come after you after he knows you're here. You're probably gonna be up all night playing Rainbow 6, Crazy Taxi, Brooklyn Yard, etc-"  
  
"He never sees to amaze me at time with the PS2 and Xbox. I missed Uncle Scott," she sighed, throwing her bag on the ground near the foot of her bed. "So..." Thomps rang his hands out nervously, "Whadda you wanna do?" Chassidy looked at him and smiled, raising one eyebrow in a look.  
  
"Hey, Auntie O," Chassidy found her, Jean, and Scott watching *Senator Kelly* (Mystique) make a statement to the U.S. Congress. "Sonuvabitch," Scott muttered, unaware of Chassidy and Thomps presence. Jean quickly scanned Chassy's mind and found what she was looking for and sent it to 'Ro. "No," Ororo firmly said. "Thanks a lot, Auntie J," she sarcastically said, looking gleefully towards Jean.  
  
"No problem," she gave a wink. "Why, Auntie O?" she whined. "Not even Damien and Tamar," she shook her head. "But they're your nieces and nephews!" "You can't go in the city to see them. You just got here-" "Then come with us," she protested. Storm looked to Scott and then Jean.  
  
She finally gave in from her and Jean's physic talk. "We will go, but on one condition," she grabbed her coat. "What's that?" Chassidy caught Thomps staring at her. "You have to keep an A in my class."  
  
Chassidy had no response to that. She just started at Ororo for a long time and then shrugged, turning to Thomps, "Well, I guess we can't go. Maybe later," she headed back to the room. "That's cool," he smiled," I'll find something else to do."  
  
Soon after Thomps and Chassidy were gone, Scott had to ask, despite Jeans constant objections. "What was that all about?" Storm just continued to flip through the channels, "I know how she is with taking her schoolwork serious. She's not." Chassidy sat on the top bunk of her bed and decided to take the Professor's advice and sleep.  
  
She laid her head down and started to drift onto happy memories of her childhood (the few) and smiled, knowing that here she'd be safe from *them*. Jean also found something strange in her young student's mind that she thought shouldn't have been there.  
  
//Storm...we need to talk//  
  
//Sure then, what's on your mind Jean?//  
  
//I found something when I was in her head//  
  
//What?//  
  
//How Derrick really died...//  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Should I CTN? Killer Mike's Biggest fan. 


	2. Can you feel my pain

Title: Rain down Murder  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else's.  
  
Summary: The new student at Xavier starts to convince, commence, and down right electrify. Literally.  
  
A/N: I am the biggest Nas fan you will ever encounter. The theme for this chapter is . It's used to prevent Jean from telling Ororo how Derrick really died. She tapped into her brain, used her electric 'fencing' and brought up the song Jean had and made the song in her brain the main focus. So, it overwhelms her and she passes out. Chassy's point exactly.  
  
P.S.: This also has a lot of Jean and Scott at the beginning. It's all part of Shox's plan...  
  
Chapter: (2)  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Last time, on Rain down Murder:  
  
//Storm...we need to talk//  
  
//Sure then, what's on your mind Jean?//  
  
//I found something when I was in her head//  
  
//What?//  
  
//How Derrick really died...//  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Same time, Same place  
  
Before Jean would telepathically sever Ororo's link with her young niece's trust, music from Nas's filled her thoughts. "Uh," she struggled out a low moan. "Jean?" Scott turned all attention to her. It's volume increased and before she knew it, it was all she could feel and hear.  
  
//Professor...// she tried to connect  
  
//I feel distress, Jean....it's getting stronger, I can feel it. Hold on-//  
  
But before Prof. X could send his last message, Jean had fainted. Her skin was burning up as Scott desperately tried to claim conscience back into the love of his life. "Jean," he worriedly said, tapping her face ever so lightly, "Jean, wake up." Scott picked her limp body up and on the verge of tears, rushed Jean to the Med Lab.  
  
//Jessica....// The Professor sent to the Lab Assistant //Get ready for a patient//  
  
//Who?// she sent back, his voice shaking her thoughts  
  
//Dr. Grey// He sent with a little stress behind the message.  
  
Jessica thought silently to herself, sensing the stress in his last message, what was wrong. She decided not to challenge him on it and quickly prepared the lab. A few seconds later, Scot rushed in with a fainted Jean. "What happened?" Jessica asked as he laid her on the table.  
  
"Me, Storm, and Jean were in the main living room watching Senator Kelly's address about mutants, when all of a sudden, Jean started to moan painfully and then her skin got hot...like it is now. And then she fainted....I don't know what happened."  
  
"Calm down, Prof. Summers," the oldest student at the Xavier institute told him, "I'll do everything I can." Scott sat in a chair next to Jean's body. Hours past as Jessica tried to get an explanation about it. "It doesn't seem physical..." she mumbled, too loud for Scott. "Doesn't seem physical?! She's sill burning up!"  
  
Then an idea struck Jessica West. "It's not physical. It's mental," she said, going to get the professor. "Where are you going?" Scott called. "To get the professor. You have classes to teach. Don't be here when I get back," she quickly exited. Scot watched the doors close and took the girl's advice. But it's not like he'd be getting sleep tonight anyway...  
  
Jessica returned with Ororo and Prof. X at her heels. "...See, Prof.? It's mental. There are not physical attributes except for her high skin temperature. She doesn't have a fever and all brain scans are normal...all except the one's before she got here. As you can see," she pointed to the moving screen of the brain scan," She was ending a link before it...it suddenly happened."  
  
"Strange and odd. I talked to her before she completely black out," the Professor thought aloud. "No, Charles," Ororo came to a startling revelation, "She was talking to me." "Well, that explains the electricity signature," Jessica said. "Yes...it does, doesn't it?" Ororo left quickly in search of her niece, the one an only Chassidy 'Shox' Simmons.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
East Dormitories  
  
2nd Floor  
  
10:45 p.m.  
  
Storm was livid. She hadn't even reached her niece's room yet and she was already sparking pure white lightning outside. The storm she'd created had gotten so bad that all the power went out and all activity stopped because of it.  
  
//Ororo...what are you doing this for?// The professor asked her.  
  
//I will let you know when I find out, Charles// and with that, she shut him out.  
  
She reached the 4 bunked room, only to see 1/2 of the 16 year olds asleep. They were quickly awakened by the wind that burst opened the door and the lightning that lit up the room. Chassidy had her eyes closed with her headphones on, listening to non other than Nas.  
  
She had a sweet smile on her face, but all of that quickly disappeared when she saw the lightning strikes through her closed eyelids. She flashed them open and with a nervous smile, sat up in her bed. Storm didn't say a word, neither did the other children who almost pissed their pants. "Now," Storm's voice hard as ever. To add to the element, her usually white eyes were now dark gray with power.  
  
"Granted," Chassidy hopped off the top bunk and threw her still running CD player to Thomps on her way out. On it, what Storm could only make out by a few seconds, she heard, "...Yo I'm livin' in this time, behind enemy lines, so..."  
  
Storm marched her niece down to the conference room on the X-level, leaving the rest of the children and teachers in the East Wing in suspense.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
X Conference room 1  
  
10:57 p.m.  
  
Same day (well, night, actually)  
  
"How could you do this, Chassidy?!" Storm raged. She made the storm go away and her voice was as loud as the thunder she'd just eliminated. Chassidy had been in an interrogation room before (e.i.-Derrrick's murder) and quietly sat at the other end of the table with both her hands clasped together. "Answer me!" Storm demanded. Chassidy sighed and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Well?" Storm dropped both hands on the table so fast. The whole room shook. "This silent treatment wont work, Chassidy." Storm narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to hurt that bad..." Chassidy lowly mumbled. "What?" Ororo walked over to her. "It wasn't...supposed to hurt that bad," she said again.  
  
"So you did it," Ororo through her hands up in defeat, "You almost killed her!" "That's why I stopped when I felt the heat!" Chassidy stood up to face her aunt. The were the same height and neither fo them were backing down. Prof. X came into the room and broke the silence. " I heard everything," he broke the silence.  
  
Chassidy gave a loud sigh, rushing past Ororo and almost getting past Charles. "Where are you going?" he asked, he stopped her movement completely. "I'm trying to go get my clothes so I can get the hell outta here," her voice low through clenched teeth. "Now why would you do that?" he calmly asked.  
  
"Because I almost killed someone again. And it was my fault. I did the 'power surge'! I did it because she was going to tell Auntie O how Derrick really died." Her voice lowered. "Do you have something to hide?" he asked. "Obviously!" Storm interjected. Charles also locked the door and then released Chassidy's body.  
  
"Sit," he ordered. She slowly did as she was told and it was away from Charles and Ororo. "What happened, Chassidy?" he asked. "They paid me...they paid me money...the paid me to kill him with a 'power surge'-" "Who?" Ororo was fully calm now. "2 guys. James Miles and Vincent Price. I needed the money at the moment-"  
  
"Why?" Ororo interjected again. "We needed it, I should say." "And we are..." "Your sister's family. My father left us last year. Justin (her brother) and I have jobs, but it's not enough."  
  
"We needed money for the water bill. It was high because the sprinkler company wouldn't cut off the water when we asked because we were supposed to be moving to Orlando." "Destiny (Storm's sister; Chassidy's mother) never told me." "Would I? She's been at you forever-"  
  
"But that still doesn't explain murder," the professor interrupted. "Like I said, in my neighborhood, the only thing going is a job at the mall or becoming a physician." "Going to medical school...what's so wrong with that?" Storm asked. "It's not a real school, Auntie O. Becoming a physician is the same thing as-" "Selling pharmaceuticals, am I right?" the professor smiled. "I see somebody's picked up a hip hoptionary lately," Chassidy smiled back. "Excuse me..." "A drug dealer, Storm. Drugs...get them from a doctor..." "Right. But why murder."  
  
"It wasn't my choice! They knew about my power since I got back from being here my last visit. They said they'd kill my mother and brother if I didn't do it."  
  
"You could have went to the police, Chassidy!" "That's just it! I couldn't! They've even got snitches in the department. If they see you walk in there, those cops'll call 'em and by the time I finish filling out the report, Justin and my mother would be dead!"  
  
"I see," Charles said after a long period of time, "Well, Chassidy. I will still expect to see you at 8 o'clock sharp-" "What?!" her face lit up, "I can stay?!" "Yes you may. But beware, no more secrets."  
  
"Yes!" She got up, "Thank you! Thanks, Prof. X!" she hugged him and left. "Charles? What are you doing?!"  
  
Ororo asked. "I know what I'm doing...it was love. Goodnight, Ororo," he left. Before Ororo went to bed, she stopped by the Med. Lab and wanted to check on Jean. "Professor?" she called aloud.  
  
//Yes, Storm?// he sent.  
  
//Why is Jean's skin glowing a light orange?// she looked at her teammates body.  
  
//She need the rest// she got from him after a couple of seconds //Phoenix is trying to rise...//  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Same night  
  
Central Xavier Wing  
  
1/2 kitchen (like the one Bobby and Logan were in in X2)  
  
Chassidy wandered through the halls trying to get to her room. She passed the kitchen and saw Scott in there. "Hey...uncle Scott," she entered and sat next to him. "You're supposed to be in bed, Chass," he weakly smiled.  
  
"I just got grilled by Auntie O and Prof. Charles," she got a drink. "What for?" "Auntie Jeannie." Scott almost dropped his drink and his mouth widened in surprise. "What?!" his voice grew into a rage. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Scott! It was my fault!" she was on the verge of tears. Scott saw this, and quickly let his anger go-for now.  
  
"I think you should be in bed-" "I want to say I'm sorry!" "You already have," Scott said. Then he saw how scared her face looked. "It hurts me to my heart that you would do something like that. But I can't stay mad at you forever. You're my Chassy," she ruffled his hand though her hair, "Just be glad she's o.k."  
  
"I'm gonna pray for her before I lay down. Bye, Uncle Scooter," she laughed, giving Scott a light kiss on the cheek (a/n: nothing sexual) before leaving.  
  
"So will I, Chass, so I will I," he gave the first real smile of the day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
East Dormitories  
  
2nd Floor  
  
11:13 p.m.  
  
When she made it back to her room, most of all of her roommates were sleep. All expect Thompson Miles. He was sitting on her bed while she walked in. She slowed up and flashed a sexy smile. "You stayed up for me?" she asked, leaning against the doorway. "Had no choice. Couldn't sleep without you here." "If that wasn't cheezy..." "Glad your safe," he jumped off her bed, making his way towards her.  
  
"Feelings mutual, but-" Thompson stopped her by kissing her. "What're you doing?" she broke it. "I'm sorry..." "I just asked. I didn't say I didn't like it," she smiled. Thompson's eyes twinkled and he kissed her once more, before Andre awoke his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Get the hell to sleep," he mumbled," You've got all mid-semester." Everyone laughed as Chassidy got to her bunk. "Looks like everyone wasn't asleep." She smiled. "I told you, but I forgot to add-we had no choice," he laughed as they all drifted to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Should I CTN? The Juggernaut/Killer Mike's Biggest Fan 


	3. Huge Author's note PAY ATTENTION!

Author's Note:  
  
The last chapter is probably in Poetry Format. Depends on when you accessed it! If you ever UPLOAD any stories, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER Do it in poetry format! It's mean and horrible and just plan wrong.  
  
The Juggernaut will continue her reign when she gets the new chapter up, Enjoy!  
  
And oh, have a nice day! 


	4. When world's collide

Title: Rain down Murder  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else's.  
Summary: The new student at Xavier starts to convince, commence, and down  
right electrify. Literally.  
Theme Song: Bedtime-Usher: Live/My Way_________Roll wit MVP-Stagga Lee  
Ownership: I own Chassidy (Shox) Simmons, Andre (Rainy) Peyton, Terry  
(Thoughts) Young, and Thompson (F5) Giles.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Next day at the Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters  
7:15 a.m.  
East Wing 15 & up dorms (Chassidy and Thomps room)  
  
Chassidy awoke with the sounds of Usher's 'Bedtime' in her ear as she was  
shaken out of her wonderful dream. "...assidy! Chassidy!" Terry's voice  
rang in her head. "No...no no no! Me sleep!" She tried to bury her head in  
pillow by turning it to the other side.  
  
Terry smiled and roughly took the pillow form under Chassidy's head.  
Without even turning around, she mumbled, "You damn telepaths," loud enough  
for Terry to hear. "I'm offended," Terry mocked her, laughing. "Well, Rule  
#1. When you wake me up from the day I had yesterday, you get cussed out,"  
she slowly rose up.  
  
"Get up, Chassidy," Ororo commanded from the doorway with her arms crossed.  
"Hey...professor Munroe," Terry quietly left. "Now, Chassidy," Ororo's  
voice demanding after Chassidy refused to move.  
  
"You think I can do wrong when I'm sleep & just getting up?! That hurts,"  
she stiffly made it out to the cold hallway. "I would never think that,"  
Ororo couldn't help but smile at her niece, mocking her too.  
  
"What is it, mess with Chass day?" she smiled, making her way to the girl's  
changing room in search of her bag. "I think so. Now, get ready and meet me  
in the cafeteria around 7:45," Storm informed her.  
  
"I'll try. Really. Scout's honor," she gave her aunt the 2 finger salute  
and closed the door behind her. Ororo was almost fully dressed: She had on  
a long black silk robe, a gray wifebeater and long sweat pants to match.  
Chassidy sat with one leg on one side and another on the other, then, she  
fell backwards.  
  
"Kill me now," she sleepily mumbled. She saw a few girls past her and threw  
her body upwards and made it to an empty shower. She had to hand it to  
Charles; he knew how to provide accurate privacy. She let the water  
envelope her and she had to be extra careful-if she got too excited, she  
could do some serious harm to herself. (i.e.-dropping a toaster into bath  
water)  
  
She got out 10 minutes later and looked at the speaker/digital red clock on  
the wall. 7:30. she thought I have to be down the hall in 15  
minutes and I'm not even dressed "Throw 'em in the dryer," Terry's voice  
rang through her head. Chassidy looked around nervously and  
spotted Terry in a mirror over a sink.  
  
"You're just a regular Aunt Jeannie, aren't you?" she sarcastically  
remarked, grabbing her clothes out of her bag. "Not nearly as strong...we  
are talking about Jean Grey, aren't we?" Terry steadily did her hair.  
"Funny. That's the same thing she said when they asked her about her powers  
to Prof. X," she looked around for the iron bored.  
  
her voice rang in her head. "Stop doin' that!"  
Chassidy whined. "Where is it?" she quietly asked. "On the other side of  
this wall," she telepathically picked up her brush and pointed Chass in the  
right direction. "Not near as strong my ass," she said, throwing her  
clothes in the de-wrinkler. 5 minutes passed and then Terry was fully  
dressed.  
  
Chassidy's clothes were hot and crispy with a 'ding' and she went to go get  
them. "See you around, Simmons," Terry left to go the lunchroom.  
"Whatever," Chassidy chuckled, pulling out her white, black, and gray Polo  
shirt, black denim pants. She went to the mirror and did her hair in twist  
and baby girl curls and put on her mid top black/red AF1's.  
  
She made it out the door at 7:40 sharp and was startled at the form infront  
of her. "¡Jesucristo, Thomps, usted es gonna me da un infarto!" she grabbed  
her chest and yelled. "Um...what?" he was startled. "That means you scared  
me half to death!" she turned abruptly and walked away, "Although it is the  
girl's bathroom."  
  
"I was waiting for you." This made her stop in mid-stride, slowly turning  
on a heel and staring at him. "Why?" "Because I kissed you." "Uh huh...go  
on," she drawled. "Do I need more than that? Calm down, we just started  
dating," he walked over to her. "Nuh uh. ME, I have a boy-" "Aw, come on,  
don't start with the B-word, babe," he traced a finger over her hip.  
Chassidy quickly looked for a way out and saw it the form of a digital  
clock.  
  
-Thank you to heaven, Charles- she said, saying aloud, "Christ! I have to  
be in the cafeteria in a minute!" She quickly rushed off in that direction.  
She took a couple of steps and called behind her shoulder, "Well, Thomps,  
would you like to escort me to the cafeteria on out first date?" "B-E-A-  
utiful," he caught up with her.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Main Eatery Hall  
7:45 a.m.  
  
"How is she, Scott?" Ororo asked Scott as he picked up a tray. "Prof. X  
told me she was improving, but that attack almost brought out Phoenix. I  
don't even want to think about it," he grabbed some watermelon. "She's a  
fighter, she's going to pull through," she grabbed some Belgian waffles  
next to him.  
  
They sat down at the teacher's table and Ororo looked toward the door.  
-7:46...- "What's going on at the door?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm waiting on Chassidy. I told her to be here at 7:45 exactly. Where is s-  
" But Storm stopped when she saw her niece being escorted into the  
lunchroom by Thompson Giles.  
  
Ororo swiftly got up and walked towards the door. She stood infront of  
Chassidy and Thompson and crossed her arms. "Aw dang, Auntie O," She looked  
at her non-existent watch that hung on her arm, "I'm 15 seconds late!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games. You're 3 minutes late and you have to be  
out of here in 2 1/2. Now you don't have time for breakfast."  
  
"Chill out, Auntie O," she said, watching Thomps going to sit down. "This  
day's looking better already," she mumbled, her eyes never leaving his back  
side. "Pay attention-" "Lighten up, Auntie O!" Chassidy whined.  
  
"I wont! I told you to be here...4 minutes ago! Now, you have no time to  
eat!" "I'll catch lunch-" Ororo looked carefully at her young niece. She  
(Ororo herself) used to be just like that at her age. Not a care in the  
world. That is, until she found Charles Xavier and the mind to settle down.  
  
But only 5 people (Including herself) know Storm's raging secret as to why  
she really settle down. "....and I promise, Auntie O...hello!" she waved a  
hand infront of her aunt's face, adding, "Now who needs to pay attention,"  
with a smirk.  
  
"Grab a melon slice and head to his office. Go," she gave her a peck on the  
cheek. "That was easy," Chassidy mumbled as she walked over to the fruit  
bar and grabbed a watermelon slice and headed out the door. "Are you o.k.,  
Storm?"  
  
Scott asked her as she sat back down. Everyone know was fully dressed in  
their day clothes.  
  
"Peachy...just peachy, Scott," She dug into her waffles. "Right," he gave a  
sarcastic smile. Chassidy eased out the door and practically skipped down  
the hall. She made it right outside the Professor's office at 7:58.  
  
"Come on in, Chassidy. We have a lot to discuss this morning," he told her.  
She jumped slightly, hearing his voice from the other side of the door  
scared her.  
  
"I've GOTTA get used to that," she opened the door and took two steps in.  
"Morning Professor Charles," she smiled. "Same to you, my child. Now, as  
Eminem would say, 'Let's get down to business'."  
  
"I also see someone has picked up a RBK (reebok) Murder Mix (mix tape),  
too," she sat in the chair infront of his desk. "I've heard a few  
things...now, back to priority. You wish to start mid-semester enrolment,  
am I correct?" "Yes sir," she slightly nodded her head.  
  
"So you have parent or guardian consent?" "Destiny Munroe-Williams, Nathan  
Williams, and Ororo Munroe for consent." "Contact number's?" " Yessir. Home  
phone for Destiny is (whatever the Boston area code is) 555-0293. Nathan  
Williams-" "As I told you yesterday, no more lies, Chassidy. Why is  
Nathan's last name Williams and yours Simmons?" "Destiny says he's not my  
father.  
  
"Point taken. Nathan...." "Didn't give one. But I do have Ms. Munroe's." "I  
believe I have that one on record...." The meeting drew on until 11 o'clock  
and Charles gave her a full tour of his facility. (Same speech he gave  
Wolverine in the first X-men movie)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters  
Cafeteria: Session 5  
(When the 16 and above eat lunch)  
  
Chassidy entered with the professor at her heels. "I'll expect you to  
report to my office after lunch to discuss your schedule." "Will do,  
Professor," she smiled, spotting Terry inline. She went over to her and  
grabbed a tray. "Hey, you can sit with us if you like. Thomps'll be there."  
  
"Gratifying," Chassidy sarcastically remarked. "Oh what, trouble in  
paradise?" she joked. "Too much to little," she looked around for her aunt.  
"But I really wanna spend time with my aunt-" "Do you know?" "Know what?"  
"Miss Munroe's got a boyfriend!" Terry joked. "My Miss Munroe?! My aunt?!  
The one with the automated responses...my aunt," Chassidy pointed to her  
chest to make a point.  
  
"Yes, my biodegrade teacher, Ms. Ororo Munroe. Teaches science and  
everything." "I wouldn't know...well, on her boyfriend and my schedule."  
"Hey, can you freestyle?" Terry *sensed* the tension in Chassidy's last  
comment. "Cool like cold hotcakes," Chassidy suddenly smiled and sat next  
to her new friend. "Good, cuz that's all we do at lunch," Terry beckoned  
Andre, Chris Miller, St. John (Pyro-don't sue, don't own), and Bobby over.  
Rouge was somewhere...  
  
"You can, then go," Terry encouraged her. Chassidy suddenly went crimson  
red in a blush when all eyes were on her. "You sure? I mean, can't one of  
you go first?" she nervously said. "Fine, I'll go," Pyro said.  
  
He sat next to Chassidy and faced her: (all freestyles are mine, by the  
way)©  
  
I'll tell u somethin' while she defy gravity/  
I've been spittin since my moms was havin me/  
people mad at me because they chick above average see/  
i got her becuz im the illest in my cranial cavity/  
i muder all wack emcees who battle me/  
look at how many people alive can handle me/  
its not to many/  
im to great/  
especially when im rappin with grace (author's real name)/  
I make the bottom of my shoe touch their face/  
most a rappers I know r a disgrace to the game/  
makin themselves look lame/  
tryna get a little fame/  
I stay the same all the time ask Chantelle/  
don't ask her too much stuff cuz theres stuff she cant tell/  
these niggas smell when they comin to rappin they aint sh*t/  
they just on here frontin talkin and sayin sh*t....  
  
Everybody started to 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' and laugh, not to mention  
the sour look on Chassidy, Terry, Andre, and Thomps face. He didn't even  
know her enough to say all of that, but she got him back though.  
  
Chassidy: (THESE ARE ALL MINE)©  
  
The world don't start and end, so grab the Vodka, and grab 'bout a few of  
ya friends//  
It's all good, grabbed a car note before was legally able//  
We like a horror movie, we the hand that rocks the cradle//  
Roll up to the place, big bodies attract the hotties//  
All kinds of dudes, no flavor for bein' rude//  
We the Urbanites Crew, Me Cameron & Kev.//  
You're attracted to fools, that's why your chance is shot to hell//  
We play like we 'hop fiends, but we study the industry//  
This is a Special Delivery for the one's who tried to get rid of me//  
They think we just some kids that the rap industry exploits//  
You right reppin. ATL, then make some noise!//  
We keep poise, no emotion when we get evaluated//  
We hear the rumors on the streets that say the U Crew overrated//  
But they talk too much, they need to shut it up and pay attention//  
Learn how to get old people, trick 'em out of they pension//  
They Youth Detention got a list of our names in tact//  
They tyrna use up with studio, get a track and run it back//  
We dress in all white, the trim is the secret//  
Like Nick, if you need me, call me, or strait beep me//  
We rhymin' by a choice, it's 70/30 if you ask//  
Passin' the mic. to Kevani, that shouldn't be too hard a task...  
  
There were more 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh's' and sayings that John got  
clowned. (A/N: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!I HAVE BETTER RAPS, I'm SLEEPY AND TIRED!  
GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!!!) Everyone patted her on the back while she tried to  
eat her lunch. "So, is there anytime we can leave campus?" she asked.  
  
"No, and I heard everything you just said, Chassidy Michaela Simmons,"  
Storm's now deep voice behind her. "Oh, shit," she groaned, as everyone  
moved away from her. "Your lunch has been cut short," Ororo boomed. "I  
hardly ate breakfast. I'm hungry!" she whined. "Put you've crossed the  
line. We need to have a talk..." This new attitude Chassidy had scared  
Ororo, no better, no worse. Then, at that moment, she realized she tell her  
niece something that'll change both their lives forever...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Should I CTN?  
The Juggernaut 


	5. With friends like these

Title: Rain down Murder  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else's.  
  
Summary: The new student at Xavier starts to convince, commence, and down right electrify. Literally.  
  
Theme Song: *50 cent*-Your life's on the line //  
  
Ownership: I own Chassidy (Shox) Simmons, Andre (Rainy) Peyton, Terry (Thoughts) Young, and Thompson (F5) Giles.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
2 months from previous setting... _______________________________________________________________  
  
Ororo Munroe's Bedroom  
  
11:47 p.m.  
  
Tuesday, May 19  
  
(2 Days after the Xavier children were dismissed from school for the summer)  
  
Ororo Munroe was restless. She kept tossing and turning and it was really getting worse. 2 weeks ago she was going to tell her niece, Chassidy Michaela Simmons one of the biggest secrets of her life...and hers. She looked at the clock; 11:54 p.m. She decided she needed to get something to drink to cool and calm her down.  
  
She put on her silk rob, gray wifebeater w/ matching pants and made her way to the Central Kitchen.  
  
//No one should be up this late...// she told herself, rounding the corner to the small kitchen.  
  
She was surprised to see the light on and hear voices. She traced them back to Chassidy's & 2 other students.  
  
"So, are you even leaving for the summer?" Andre asked Chassidy. "I might be going home. I want my aunt to come with us, you know? Tell my mom that I'm fitting in and my grades are good here...I hope she'd be happy. Nothing seems to impress her now that my dad left," Chassidy said, adding, "How about you?"  
  
"I don't even know. My mom and my pops fight a lot to be one of the richest couples in Weston-Kutcher Hills-" "Hey, I've heard of that place. That's in Cali, am I right?" she asked.  
  
"Right. They send me pics of them in places like Cancun, the Alps, Europe..." "Then why are you here? How come you're not with your fam.?" Andre put his soda down and went to the fridge.  
  
"I struck a nerve," Chassidy sarcastically said. "They said they'd rather be -normal- than have to be running all their lives because of the way their son turned out. My mom had my dad test his blood and it's not in him (the mutant gene). They think (since they had a lot of enemies when I was born) when they took me away to clean me up at birth, that a doctor or somebody did it then."  
  
"You've got the Bobby Drake blues, huh?" Chassidy laughed. "I heard that," Bobby entered from the side door. "Glad you came. Now you can form a 'Broken Hearts Club'," she finished her coffee.  
  
"And you think that's funny? That our families are ashamed of us?" Bobby snapped at her. In all her days, the only person Chassidy stood down from was Miles. The other dude was just there for the ride. She wasn't about to make it two.  
  
"I mean, not all of us have a 'hard knock life' to go back to," he said. Ororo was about to intervene when she heard this. Chassidy slowly put her drink down from her lips and placed it on the table. "You mocking me?" she aimed that right at Bobby.  
  
"Not at all-" "'Cuz that's what it sounds like," her voice low and in a deadly tone, cutting him off. "Come on, Chass-" Andre started. "No, let her finish," Bobby continued, "I never got to hear about her '2Fast and 2Furious' lifestyle back in Boston," he smirked evilly. Chassidy gleamed something awful at him and then crossed to where he was.  
  
She stood right infront of him and she wasn't backing down. Neither was he. "Calm down, Chass. He isn't worth it," Andre tried to get between the two, but she used all the kinetic energy and kept him 'glued' to the spot.  
  
"You really wanna know?" she asked in a low, deadly, and malicious tone. "I'm all ears," he glared. She took a deep breath and kept looking into his glacier blue eyes. Before she could answer, Ororo choose this time to enter the room. "You're all up late," she said, "Any occasion?"  
  
By the tone in her voice, Chassidy knew she'd heard everything and entered to break it up. "What's the problem, Auntie O?" "Leave Robert alone this instant!" she commanded. Chassidy let her gaze wander over to the counter where she was sitting.  
  
She walked over to the counter and sat, taking another sip of her coffee. "Andre, I think it's wise for you leave." "Okay, Miss Munroe," he passed her before he left the kitchen, "I 'll talk to you later, Chass." "In good faith," Chassidy said, giving him dap. Andre exited warily and Ororo stepped in at an angle at the two.  
  
"What's the problem?" Ororo asked. "No problem," the said in a low unison. "Robert, it's time for you to retire for the night," she said in a command- mode-voice. Bobby lowered his head and bid a good night to Ororo and left quickly.  
  
Ororo walked up behind her half sunken niece. Chassidy was slumped in the chair and her eyes were flashing (which Ororo could tell), drinking her coffee. "You were outside, you tell me," Chassidy said.  
  
Ororo put her hand on her niece's shoulder and weakly smiled; Chassidy reminded her of a young her when she was her age. Taking orders from no one but herself. Respect for those known in higher authority, and non below. "What is it, Auntie O?" Chassidy turned around and saw how her aunt was staring off into space.  
  
"Are you happier here?" Ororo suddenly asked. "It's a change I an used to," Chassidy got up and put her mug in the sink. Ororo suddenly though of something, and easier way to tell her niece her huge burden.  
  
"Chassidy? Are you going to be busy next Wednesday?" she quietly asked. "I don't think I'll be at Tamar & Damien's until then, why?" she pondered.  
  
"I want us to have a day. I've been neglecting you for too long," she told her. "I've only been here 3 months. You've got class and so do I. And you have paper's to grade on weekends and I sleep. Show me the neglect in that relationship," her last sentence sarcastic.  
  
"Well, clear your schedule! Next Wednesday is just for us!" "Do you even know what I like to do, Auntie O?" Ororo thought long and hard. "Oh no, no no no no no. We are not going to see your mother-"  
  
"Why not?" "Her and I are on different pages right now." "We've got all but 2 months. Tell me," Chassidy's brow creased. "Tell you what?" "Why Ororo Chassidy Munroe and Destiny Kyla Munroe-Simmons do not get along." "There's nothing to tell, so get off of it."  
  
"Don't lie to me, woman, I swear I'll take off my belt!" she lightly threatened. Ororo snapped her head towards the approaching Chassidy. She sighed, everything was coming out sooner or later. "Fine, come sit," she patted the stool next to hers.  
  
"A real, live soap opera," Chassidy snuggled next to her favorite aunt, "Oh, but before we start, I have a question." "Shoot." "Who's Logan?" she smirked. Ororo's thoughts crossed and she'd never, EVER think that Chassidy would find out.  
  
"What do you know?" she smirked back. "Auntie O has a boyfriend, Auntie O has a boyfriend," she laughed in a sing-sing tone. "So do you," she slowly lifted her head. "Yes, but not a mystery. And I heard he works here. Can I get a name?" "Ah, no," Ororo took a drink of her soda.  
  
"Why the truck not?" "Hey, watch it." "Fine. I am dating Thompson Giles. A very cute 15 year old boy who talks me to death. Now you." Ororo really found that there wasn't much to tell about her and Logan. "I have a...a boyfriend. Yes, his name is Logan." "And you christened your room?!" "That's undivulved information. None of your business-"  
  
"'Cuz it happened!" "Stop that, Chassidy!" "Don't get made 'cuz I tell the truth." "In packs of lies, no doubt. That's too private-" "Fine, how long has it been going on?" "A little over 7 months. But he's always on the road." "No wonder he gave us our finals in March."  
  
"This is fun. You and I, we make a good team." "Yup. So what was it you wanted to tell me that was so important you rescued Bobby from excruciating pain?" "You weren't about to follow up on that." "Gonna try and stop me next time?" "I just might," Ororo smiled. "Hey, Auntie O," Chassidy got up to leave," We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" I have to go call home and check, cool?" she backed out of the door.  
  
Ororo's heart did flip-flops everytime she said or made a reference to 'home'. In the short 2 months that Chassidy was here, Ororo had grown closer to her and appreciated that. She missed spending time with more relatives other than her annoying, but not judgmental cousins in the Bronx, Tamar, Damien, and Dominic.  
  
She just needed a change and she had a week to make up her mind. "O.k., Chassidy, stay out of trouble and we'll check in later," she waved. Chassidy was confused at her change in attitude and voice. "Are you alright, Auntie O?" she went back into the kitchen.  
  
Although Ororo wasn't her real mother, she felt a special bond with her like the one she felt with her own mother. "Oh," Ororo covered up, "I will next Wednesday." "What the hell is so important about Wednesday?" Chassidy shrugged. "We'll see," Ororo left.  
  
//What the hell was that all about// Chassidy thought.  
  
"And stop cussing around me!" Ororo yelled from the hall.  
  
//Damn her and her ears//  
  
Chassidy left in the other direction to her and Andre's now deserted room. They were the only one's who didn't go home as oppose to their own parents. Along with Bobby, Rouge, St. John (Pyro), and a few others that stayed.  
  
Good the room was soundproof from the inside, because Andre was blasting a classic, 50 Cent's 'Life's on the line'. She opened the door was amazed at how the bass didn't blow her backwards. She took her finger and drew with the energy in the air (changed to yellow static) "What the hell?!"  
  
She took the moister in the air and wrote back, smiling, "It's a classic!" They then laughed and she came in, closing the door. He started the song over and they both started repeating the rhymes in unison.  
  
...Scream Murder!  
  
(I don't believe you!!)  
  
Murder!  
  
(Fuck around and leave you!!)  
  
Murder!  
  
(I don't believe you!!)  
  
Murder Murder!  
  
Your life's on the line...  
  
This is what Chassidy really wanted. Time with friends she could trust that were like her. Mutant and all. She really felt like she belonged here. Her happy thoughts were cascaded when she sensed another energy signature outside the door. She knew almost everyone that was close to her.  
  
This was new. Andre saw the look on her face and turned it down to a low. There was a hollow knock on the door and Andre tried to make his voice as deep as he could and answered, "Come in." The doorknob turned and in walked a tall boy, cornrow braids, inciting smile, and had the same Enyce suit (blue & white one's w/ the Almighty AIR FORCE ONE'S)  
  
He had a blue and white matching hat and Andre jumped to high heaven when he saw this person.  
  
//Ooohhhh, another Gangsta besides me// she thought, looking him up and down.  
  
"Kevin Cameron Nicholas!" Andre got up and hugged him," Where have you been?! We all missed you and Thomps (Cameron froze up at the mention of his name) is tryna keep us all together...it ain't even working," Andre laughed, giving him dap.  
  
"Always wanted what I had. Bad case of green," he laughed, "But I'm back!" then he looked at the other person in the room. He looked her up and down, too. Chassidy had on a tight jeans, low top white/white Air Force One's, a shirt that had OutKast on it and a small gray Old Navy jacket, and little baby girl curls.  
  
"When'd she get here?" "Calm down, I don't think you'll like who her superior is, anyway," Andre put a hand on his shoulder. "Why not?" "Her aunt is the woman that this boy (points to Kevin) is madly inlove with." "Miss Munroe?! Damn, all her family's fine then," he looked directly at her, making her blush and laugh.  
  
"So, what's new?" Kevin still had his eyes on her. "Everyone's gone for 2 months and you're just in time to join the 'Broken Hearts' club," Andre sat on a lower bunk bed. Nick (as Kevin liked to be called) sat on the bed opposite of Chassidy. "Is that so?" he smiled. "Rightfully so," Chassidy smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. So, how long have you had to put up with the peacemaker, here?" he asked. "Not long, but I think I needed a new friend anyway..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Same time, different place (Adult lounge kitchen)  
  
Ororo was going back to her room when she saw Jean and Warren (yes, I made him a teacher and he and Ororo are just friends) talking. They weren't talking, Ororo got closer, it sounded like flirting.  
  
"...and that's why I came here, I needed a change," Warren finished. Jean mused have sensed Ororo's presence and immediately beckoned her to come in and save her. Ororo shyly stepped into the light and acted like she had just gotten up and was on a mission for a mid-light snack.  
  
Jean sent a load of distress from herself to Ororo and then BEGGED Ororo to make up a lie so Warren could go and her and Storm could talk. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Warren, as charming as your life sounds," she said sarcastically, but he cut her off. "You're in it, don't sound left out-"  
  
"But I'm not. Charles is awaiting your presence in the Ready Room-" "How come he didn't send it to me by his mind-" "He sees that your mind is not ready for that. For now, it's all hearsay," she grabbed some cookies. "Fine," he left in a rush. "And you didn't have the heart to tell him your with Scott?" Ororo sat infront of her best friend.  
  
"I can't," she whispered, almost on the point of tears," I can't anymore. It's too late." "What's wrong, Jean?" She asked. "I've....I've...Warren and I have kissed," she now sobbed. "What?! Jean, when?" Ororo lowered her voice. "It was late one night when he and I were cleaning out the Med Lab. The lights were dim from the explosion with Carter Hollis (a student) and next thing I knew, he kissed me," she stopped, and looked at her friend, who's face said 'Go on'.  
  
"Next thing I know, his lips were on mine and I didn't stop him. Not once," she lowered her head, "God, what the hell have a I done? I'm in a relationship that I've jeopardized because of that. It was different with Logan (looks reassuringly at Ororo), well, him and I knew it could never be, but with Warren...he doesn't seem to care that I'm with the one I love."  
  
"Not Once?!" Ororo was still stuck on that. "NO! The kiss was a one time thing but I didn't stop him when I sensed he was trying to kiss me and I let it happen," she sobbed. "Are you o.k.?" "No, not really-"  
  
"O.k. then. You can stay in my old room. UI sleep there sometimes when Logan pisses me off. But hey, we're best friend and the superior race (OF WOMEN, SHE DOESN'T MEAN MUTANTS). We'll get through it, Jean," she patted her arm.  
  
"I hope so, I really do hope so. I love Scott to death and he's probably going to leave me with all the neglect and hurt I've put him through for the past-" "No, he wont. He loves you even more than any of us could imagine. He own leave you, no matter how much you say it to yourself. I know that for a fact," she reassured her. She hated to see Jean like this.  
  
"Thanx, 'Ro, you always know what to say," she said to her. "No I don't," Ororo quickly said. "Yes, you do *sob*, you always do," Jean looked over to her. "Nope," she shook her head. "Why not? 'Ro....what's going on?" Jean looked concerned. "I'm telling her next Wednesday and I don't know what to say," she fount the floor interesting suddenly.  
  
"Tell who wha-" but she fell short when she thought about it. "Oh, 'Ro. This is something we'll both need eachother for. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise," Jean squeezed her shoulder. "I'll need a friend to get through it. Thank you, thank you," she smiled at her.  
  
"But can you help me? Throughout all the speeches I've had to give, I've never been this nervous." "Of course I will. You have to help me too," Jean said. "It's a deal. Come on, I'll walk you to my room."  
  
The two got up and walked into the hall, avoiding the hall all the grown-up teachers were on. "This is it. I'll check on you in the morning," she hugged Jean. "thank you again, 'Ro. And then we'll decided what to do for both of us."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Next Tuesday  
  
Chassidy and 'Nick' had grown considerably close in the past couple of days. Nick was digging her and she was feeling the same. "Hey," he asked as they were walking through the halls, "There's a party next week in Spanish Harlem and I was wondering if you'd wanna go? I mean, since I'm, feeling you this hard." Chassidy thought long and hard.  
  
Her and Thomps were having heavy problems before he left and she would be happy as hell to go to the party. Besides, 'Nick' was cute. "Sure, I mean, if you left the crush on my aunt go," she flashed a flirtatious smile. "Bet," he walked up to her and hugged her. "And oh, It's a couples party," he said. " I can get with that."  
  
"Andre and Courtney can even go," he upped. "Cool. I know they will. When is it?" She asked, looping her arm around his waist. "Tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
//Oh shit...//she thought...//What am I gonna do?//  
  
//Pray// he smiled, entering her mind.  
  
"I'll say it once and I'll say it again," she said, keeping pace. "What's that?" he asked. "You damn telepaths."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Should I CTN? Killer Mike's Biggest Fan// The Juggernaut  
  
(Yes, Kevin Nichols is played by Nick Cannon. That's why he liked being called 'Nick'. I like that twist. Ay yo, look out for the next chapter with new music themes like non other. Hey, this is a party, isn't it?) 


End file.
